


Yes, he does

by Unne



Series: Stetopher week 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stetopher Week 2018, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Peter thought that it couldn't get any better - him being an Alpha again, Chris becoming a magnificent wolf, finally equal to him in strength and stamina. All was well. Until Stiles started nagging.





	Yes, he does

**Author's Note:**

> Stetopher week 2018 Day 6: Werewolves
> 
> Thanking Muyyke for betaing again:)

It was Chris he turned into werewolf first. They had been in a perfect triple relationship for so long by then, that everyone got used to it. Even dear old Scotty stopped growling every time he saw Stiles pressed between the werewolf and the hunter. Even the Sheriff abandoned his habit to reach for the gun when he saw his son kissing two men, both of them twice his age.

So when Chris turned up after 3 days long absence, bleeding heavily, Peter didn't hesitate. He vanished, leaving Stiles to deal with the wounded Argent by himself, only to appear three days later when Stiles had lost all hopes and cursed the day he fell in love with the treacherous bastard. He stormed into the hospital room, flashed his now red eyes at Stiles (who was almost ready to punch him on the head with his bat by that time) and bent over Christopher. 

"Do you want the Bite, Christopher Argent?", he asked as the tradition required.

Chris had been unconscious for the last two days, but Stiles answered for him.  
"Yes, he does"

The Bite took and the wounds got healed and Christopher tried to kill Peter for it only twice a day for the next few months and Peter thought that it couldn't get any better - him being an Alpha again, Chris becoming a magnificent wolf, finally equal to him in strength and stamina. All was well. Until Stiles started nagging.

"Come on, Peter, you have to. If I am a werewolf, you will never have to worry about me being a fragile human again. I will be able to run in the woods with you on the full moon. Not to mention that 6 times a night will be a reality for me too, and I won't be reduced to the role of passive observant to you two fucking like bunnies anymore. Pleasepleaseplease Alpha?"

Peter always had a soft spot for Stiles calling him Alpha, but that time it didn't work. Likewise, it didn't work when Stiles started begging for the Bite literally in the middle of an orgasm. Or that time when he deliberately put himself in front of a wild Omega with the purpose of getting injured and forcing Peter to turn him. The Omega was torn into pieces and completely uninjured Stiles was spanked by both Peter and Chris. Twice.

Stiles tried to ask Derek to bite him, but the sourwolf almost ran away in horror, because Peter, having foreseen such a possibility, had painted him a vivid picture of what would happen to his precious eyebrows, not to mention teeth, if the said teeth happened to be anywhere near Stiles' flesh.

Then Stiles refused to have sex with Peter unless the Alpha finally agreed to give him the Bite, and even managed to hold his word for almost three days, only to give up shamefully to the proposed blowjob. In his defense, Peter is really good at sucking cock. Like really, really good.

Pouting afterward was out of the question, because Peter had left him sated, yet exhausted, so Stiles just shuffled off upstairs, to their common bedroom, where Chris was already dozing, wrapped into a soft blanket like a giant burrito. Stiles smiled tenderly and crawled into the bed by his side. A few minutes later Peter joined them. Stiles sighed and rolled over to place his head on the Alpha's chest.

"I want the Bite", he murmured.

"I know, sweetheart", Peter said softly and kissed the top of Stiles' head. 

"It is because you think I am unworthy?", Stiles asked desperately.

"No, love. Can I ask you to do something for me?", Peter waited for an answer, but Stiles kept silence.

"Please, darling, be patient for me? I will give you an answer soon".

"Promise?"

"Promise". And they fell asleep after short, but vain struggle with Chris for the piece of the blanket. 

* * *

"Where are we going?" Stiles asks as he stumbles over a tree root and has to catch hold of Chris's shoulder with his left hand not to lose the balance. His right hand is held gently by Peter as he leads him, blindfolded, over some part of the Preserve. 

"We are almost there, sweetheart. Just a few more steps. Here we are!" and Peter takes the blindfold off his eyes. Stiles blinks several times in order to adjust to the daylight and then he sees the faces. Sheriff, Scott, Derek, Lydia, Melissa, the Pack, all of them - gathered around Nemeton.

"What is it, Peter?", Stiles looks questioningly over his shoulder.

"It is our bonding ceremony, sweetheart", Chris whispers into his ear.

"Bonding ceremony?", Stiles breathes out.

"Like a wedding for werewolves?"

"Yes, Stiles", Peter answers patiently. "Do you accept Chris and me as your mates and Pack?"

"Hell, yes!", Stiles exclaims before Peter has finished the sentence.

Then there are congratulations, hugs, champagne, kisses, and presents. His father shakes both Peter's and Chris' hands, hugs Stiles and cries a little. Derek smiles shyly and rolls his eyes because Stiles starts calling him 'nephew' immediately. Allison cries out in pretend horror, "Don't even think about it!!!", when Stiles next turns to her and Scott with a shit-eating grin. 

"But what about the Bite, _mate?",_ he asks indignantly after the first wave of excitement is over.

"Impatient, aren't we?", Peter smirks. "Wait till the wedding night, darling!"

"We are preparing something special for you, dear one", Chris murmurs stroking Stiles' lower back.  
  
Something special turns out to be a double pleasure for Stiles. He is standing on his knees, being blown by Chris (who is currently squirming on his stomach in front of him, ever and again distracted from the cock in his mouth by the vibrator in his ass) and Peter is behind him, fucking him slow and steadily while nuzzling his neck.

"Come on, Peter, I am close, please ask me, Alpha", Stiles whines and arches his back to get the dick in his ass go deeper.

"Not yet, baby. Only once you are ready"

"I am! I'm ready. Peter, Chris, please!" Stiles sobs and pulls Chris' hair to make him concentrate fully on his dick. A few more seconds and he is done. 

"Do you want the Bite, sweetheart?", Peter growls through his fangs, but Stiles cannot answer him, because he comes and comes and comes down Chris's throat.

"Yes, he does", Chris answers for him a few moments later, his voice hoarse and low.  
And Peter sinks his teeth into Stiles' neck.  


* * *

They call themselves Minor Hale Pack. Minor - because there are only three of them, against Derek's dozen. Peter says indignantly that they are Senior Hale Pack, because he is Derek's uncle, but Chris points out that they will eventually substitute Minor with Mighty, so Peter is satisfied.  
Stiles says however that they are Traffic Light Pack, because Chris's electric blue eyes are almost green, his own are golden-yellow and Peter's are... Peter always growls when he hears this stupid joke, but flashes his red eyes to Stiles' delight all the same.


End file.
